Skinny Dippin'
by S-Fan
Summary: This is a short story I did about Beavis and Butt-Head attempting to score with chicks by going skinny dipping. But then something goes terribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1: Before Doing It

This is my first fanfiction starring Beavis and Butt-Head, so I hope you don't criticize it harshly if you don't like it. Story and plot created by me; Beavis and Butt-Head created by Mike Judge.

Skinny Dippin'

**Chapter 1 - Before Doing It  
**

It was a typical day in the town of Highland. Beavis and Butt-Head were spending the day at home watching random shows on TV. They've been watching TV ever since they woke up, and it's pretty much the only thing they always do whenever they're not at school or working at Burger World. Butt-Head had the remote and was changing channels until he and Beavis saw something that they liked. So far, there was nothing on for them to enjoy...

"This sucks. There's nothing good on TV to watch today."

"Yeah! Why do they always show crap like this in the middle of the day?"

"I don't know, Beavis. I think its because the people who show this crap don't want us to watch it."

"Really? Heh heh heh heh heh... I guess it must be working then."

Butt-Head kept on changing channels until they saw a movie on TV. It showed two men taking off their clothes and getting into a lake to go skinny-dipping. Beavis remarked...

"Damn it, we don't wanna see some dudes getting naked! What kinda show is this?"

"I don't know, Beavis, but I think it's starting to suck."

But before Butt-Head was about to change it, they then saw two women appear and take their clothes off before getting into the lake with the men.

"Whoa! This show's starting to kick ass! Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Naked chicks rule! Heh heh heh heh heh... Boi-oi-oi-oi-oi-oi-oing!"

They continued watching the movie on TV until it was over. After watching it, Butt-Head had an idea...

"Hey, Beavis. I've just got an idea of how to score. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"Really? Heh heh heh heh heh... What?"

"We should, like, do what those guys on TV did and swim in a lake all naked and stuff."

"No way! I'm not going to get naked with you!"

"Chill out, Beavis; we'll do it so that way, when chicks see us swimming, they'll get naked too and join us as well. Then we can finally score. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"Hey, yeah! That's a great idea, Butt-Head! Heh heh heh heh heh... Why haven't I thought of that before?"

"Because, Beavis, you're too much of a butt-knocker to do so. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"Don't call me 'butt-knocker', you fart-knocker!"

"Okay, butt-munch. We'll wait until dark before we can leave, so that way people won't see us when we're in the lake."

"But what about the chicks? If we don't want people to see us, how will the chicks be able to see us as well?"

Butt-Head slaps Beavis across the face.

"You dill-weed! I'm talking about the people we DON'T want to see us; it shouldn't be too dark for chicks to see us in the lake."

"Oh, yeah. Heh heh heh heh heh... Still, it's a cool idea, Butt-Head."

"Yeah. Let's watch TV until it's dark enough outside to leave."

And so, Beavis and Butt-Head decide to continue watching TV until it's dark outside. Unknown to them, some particularly dark clouds might be floating by when they're ready to leave...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: Doing It

Story and plot created by me; Beavis and Butt-Head created by Mike Judge.

Skinny Dippin'

**Chapter 2 - Doing It**

It was around nine o' clock when Beavis and Butt-Head had left the house. Where they were going was to a forest located outside of Highland, where there is a lake and no people to see them swimming in it. They were out walking in the streets, walking past every building and almost halfway out of town, when Beavis asked Butt-Head...

"Umm... Are we there yet?"

"Damn it, Beavis. You need to, like, stop being so impatient and stuff. We'll get there one way or another."

"We'd better; I am so ready to score with a naked chick. Heh heh heh heh heh..."

They kept on walking until they were about a mile outside of town. They arrived at their destination.

"We're there, dude. Huh huh huh huh..."

"Yeah! Heh heh heh heh heh... I can't wait until the chicks come to join us!"

Without doing anything else, they head off into the forest and walk through a bunch of trees and plants until they find the lake for them to swim in.

"All right! Beavis, get ready to live life to the fullest. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"We're finally gonna score... We're finally gonna score! Heh heh heh heh heh..."

Butt-Head began to take his clothes off. When he was in his underwear, he told Beavis...

"You'd better look away, Beavis; I don't want you looking at my schlong until I'm in."

"Oh. Okay, then."

Beavis looked away as Butt-Head took his underwear off and walked into the lake until half of his body was submerged in water.

"Ugh! Damn, this water is cold! Okay, dude; you can look now. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

Beavis then took his clothes off and covered his crotch with his hands as he walked into the lake and joined Butt-Head.

"Ahh! This water IS so damn cold! But at least we're in... Now what, Butt-Head?"

"And now, we wait for the chicks show up and join us. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"Yeah! This is gonna rule! Heh heh heh heh heh..."

"It sure is, Beavis... It sure is. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

They stayed in the lake filled with cold water for about fifteen minutes, but no girls showed up.

"Aren't they here yet? I really want to score!"

"Beavis, you really need to chill out, you butt-dumpling. I'm sure some chicks will be able to come if we wait around longer."

"Okay, then. Waiting sucks. Heh heh heh heh heh..."

An hour later, Beavis and Butt-Head were still in the lake, all wet and naked; they were beginning to feel colder than they already were as they felt some strong wind blowing towards them.

"Damn it! What's taking so long??"

"Yeah, really. Either we're hard to see, or the chicks around here are really stupid."

Beavis began to look up and see the sky through the tall trees. He noticed that it wasn't starry or clear anymore.

"Hey, Butt-Head! Is it just me, or has it gotten darker than it already has? 'Cause I don't see any stars in the sky anymore."

"Beavis, you butt-munch. It's almost midnight; it's supposed to be darker."

Just then, they heard a very loud rumbling above them.

"Aah! What the hell was that?"

"Uhh... I think it's, like, thunder. Either that or it's stomach; I'm getting kinda hungry sitting in this lake."

The sky then lit up by bolts of lightning that appear. Beavis and Butt-Head's attention was cut short almost immediately when it happened.

"Whoa! That was cool! Huh huh huh huh..."

"Yeah! Heh heh heh heh heh... Lightning kicks ass!"

They kept on looking up at the sky, watching the lightning flashing and hearing the thunder clapping. They were enjoying themselves so much that they almost forgot why they came to the lake in the first place. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed and struck the lake, where Beavis and Butt-Head were standing...

ZZZZZZAAAAAPPPP!!!

"UUUUUHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAHHHH!!!"

One thing that Beavis and Butt-Head were never taught was that it was a bad idea for somebody to go swimming in a lake while in the middle of a thunderstorm; not only because of it being a good way to catch a serious cold, but also because anybody who is standing in a body of water will get badly shocked if they get struck by lightning. And sure enough, that's exactly what happened to Beavis and Butt-Head.

"That was cool, Beavis... Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"Yeah, it was... But it hurt, though... Heh heh heh heh heh..."

After what had happened, they climbed themselves slowly out of the lake, with their naked bodies appearing to glow brightly from the electric shock of the lightning bolt that hit them. They were lying unconsciously on the ground without doing anything else. Not too long after they became still, somebody showed up and saw the two boys lying on the ground...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: After Doing It

Story and plot created my me; Beavis and Butt-Head created by Mike Judge.

Skinny Dippin'

**Chapter 3 - After Doing It**

The next day, Beavis and Butt-Head woke up and found themselves not at their house, but at a hospital. They were in a room with bright white walls and a window almost covered with blinds, blocking some sunlight coming in; they were both lying in beds, wearing nothing but hospital gowns.

"Hey, Butt-Head. Where the hell are we? Are we in heaven?"

"Uhh... I think this is the hospital, Beavis. We've been here plenty of times before."

"Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot because of, you know, how white everything is here. Heh heh heh heh..."

Shortly after they woke up, a doctor walked into the room where Beavis and Butt-Head were.

"I see you boys are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Uhh... Fine, I guess. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"Yeah. Heh heh heh heh heh... I'm feeling alright myself."

"Well, that's good to hear. You boys were unconscious when we brought you in. You see, a man who lived in a cabin in the forest where you boys were heard you two screaming during a thunderstorm. He went out and saw you two lying on the ground, all naked and glowing brightly."

"Really? Cool! Heh heh heh heh heh... Does that mean we're aliens?"

"Beavis, you dill-weed; we're not aliens. It'd be cool if we were, but we're not. Huh huh huh huh..."

"The man told us that you two boys were out going skippy-dipping in the middle of the thunderstorm. He took you two inside his cabin after he found you and called for an ambulance to pick you boys up and bring you here."

"You mean that guy actually saw us naked? That sucks!"

"What about our clothes? Did that butthole steal our clothes after bringing us inside?"

"Don't worry, boys. He also brought your clothes back when he brought you two inside. They're still a little damp to wear, and you boys are probably in no condition to leave."

"Are you sure, doc? Because I was sure we'd be able to score when we were out swimming last night. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"Yeah. Heh heh heh heh... I think I still have a stiffy from being in the lake last night."

"Umm... Yeah. Well, I'll check on you boys again later and see if you two are well enough to head out. In the meantime, you two can watch some TV."

The doctor turned the television set on and left the room. Beavis and Butt-Head were watching TV and flipping through the channels until they saw the same movie that they had watched yesterday, with the two men going skinny-dipping with the two women that joined them. Butt-Head, who had the remote, changed the channel after it was over.

"You know, Butt-Head, that movie gets cooler every time I see it. Heh heh heh heh heh..."

"Yeah. Huh huh huh huh huh... But you know, I've figured something out after watching this show, Beavis..."

"Really? What?"

"Uhh... Skinny-dippin' is, like, best left for the professionals. We tried it ourselves, and look where we ended up."

"Yeah, really. We didn't get to score and we spend the night in a hospital; not to mention some dude saw us naked!"

"I don't think we should do it again. If we can't score by skinny-dippin', then I guess we'll have to try something else."

"Really? Like what?"

"Uhh... I'm not sure. We'll just watch TV until something comes up."

Butt-Head was changing channels again until they saw a workout program on TV that had a female instructor being shown. While watching it, Butt-Head finally had another idea.

"Hey, Beavis... Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Huh huh huh huh..."

"I sure am; we should stay fit by working out! Heh heh heh heh heh..."

"No, you butt-munch. We can go to the gym after we leave this place, and we'll be able to find some chicks to score with. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That IS a great idea, Butt-Head! Why didn't I think of that before? Heh heh heh heh..."

"Because, Beavis, I already told you: you're too much of a butt-knocker to do so. Huh huh huh huh huh..."

"And like I told you before, don't call me a butt-knocker, you fart-knocker!"

"Whatever you say, butt-munch. Now settle down; I want to watch TV."

And so, Beavis and Butt-Head continue watching TV in their hospital room until they were free to go. Afterwards, they decided to go to the fitness gym located downtown in Highland. Nobody really knows if Beavis and Butt-Head will ever get to score; some say they will, while others claim that they won't. For all we know is this: Beavis and Butt-Head will continue doing all sorts of stupid things that they see on TV until they finally get to score. Even if they continue to get hurt in the process, they'll just continue doing it because they are nothing but a pair of stupid teens.

**THE END.**


End file.
